jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Minx
Ingrid Kruger, better known by her stage name, Minx, is a German musician and performer. She plays the synthesizer and provides backup vocals for The Stingers. Like her bandmates, Minx is arrogant and only interested in herself, but will take orders and advice from the charismatic Riot, as she knows he is a man with a future and she wants to be there when it happens. __TOC__ Biography Ingrid grew up in Berlin, Germany with her mother, a secretary, and her father, a computer repair man. She has been fascinated with music and technology since she was very young. She first met Riot when they were together in a band called Nirvana in Germany, but soon Riot decided to leave the band to make his own way in the music business world. Ingrid joined this journey along with Riot, and ever since then they have been really close. Minx is also very technologically-minded and can work wonders with any computer or synthesizer. The only other person who she shows any genuine affiliation toward is Techrat, due to his similar interest in technology. Her romantic interest in the show is Rio, whom she teases, seduces and flirts with, despite his constant rejections. She sees him as a challenge because, as she says, she can usually have any man she wants and relishes the prospect of stealing him from both Jerrica and Jem. In the episode A Change of Heart, she suffered a near death experience when she almost drowned in the ocean. This prompted her to improve herself and thus became sweet and dedicated to her "new friends". Riot and Rapture did not adjust well to this new outlook, although it was short-lived. Soon enough, Minx realized she didn't have to change or be the "goodie" of the group. Minx and Rapture are friends due to their understanding of each other and go along with each other's acts. For example, Minx always covers up Rapture's lies and Rapture always supports Minx when she is determined to get something or 'hook' someone. Gallery Artworks Minx Mike.png Animated series Rapture and Minx.jpg Minx.jpg Minx Tantrum.JPG Are Your Feeling Alright.JPG Pio Rescue.JPG A Change of Heart 1.jpg Too Much.jpg Synth Minx.jpg Its a hard hard life.jpg Iris minx.png|'Minx' portraying Iris Medusa minx.png|'Minx' portraying Medusa minx81.jpg|'Minx' portraying Persephone In-series Fashions minx2.jpg 0minx54ST-2.jpg minx3.jpg 0minx55ST-1.jpg minx.png 0minx59MI-1.jpg 0minx59MI-4.jpg 0minx61HO-1.jpg minx11.jpg minx12.jpg 0minx62ST-2.jpg 0minx63CH-1.jpg 0minx64RI-1.jpg 0minx64RI-2.jpg 0minx64RI-4.jpg 0minx64RI-5.jpg Dolls Ormindo.jpg|'Minx' prototype (unreleased) img-minx-2.jpg|'Minx' doll by Integrity Toys 14037a.jpg|'Minx' doll by Integrity Toys Trivia *Minx's original name was going to be "Jazz". *Minx is the only member of The Stingers to be from Germany, as heard by her accent. *Minx is the only person, other than Eric, that Techrat allows to touch him or his gadgets. *In A Change of Heart, Minx attempts suicide by jumping off the top of the Starlight Music building. *In the same episode, Riot asks Minx if she is "writing a new song". This may mean she is the lyricist for The Stingers. *In 2013, Integrity Toys created a commemorative doll line which included the Minx, Rapture, and Riot dolls. *The word "minx" means a woman who is cunning and boldly flirtatious, which actually fits her personality quite well. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Musicians Category:The Stingers Category:Villains Category:Backup singers